Forgive Me
by gothiclolita89
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Dan kini aku merasakannya saat aku telah kehilangan dirimu. Sungguh menyakitkan melihatmu bahagia dengannya. Tapi aku tau, ini semua adalah kesalahanku sendiri.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer : Naruto isn't mine. The original chara is own by Masashi Kishimoto but this story is purely mine.**

**Genre : Hurt, angst, just whatever**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : GS not Yaoi. Don't like Don'read. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Writer : Gothiclolita89**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak menerima sumbangan flame dalam bentuk apapun.**

**Boleh komplen tentang EYD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast**

**Namikaze Naruto (Female)**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Second Trilogy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Dan kini aku merasakannya saat aku telah kehilangan dirimu. Sungguh menyakitkan melihatmu bahagia dengannya. Tapi aku tau, ini semua adalah kesalahanku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tau Gaara, 3 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk melupakan sebuah cinta apalagi jika cinta itu cinta yang menyakitkan. Jika saja kau datang padaku 3 tahun lalu mungkin aku akan kembali padamu. Tapi sekarang . . . It's already too late (Sudah sangat terlambat)."

Pepatah selalu mengatakan penyesalan selalu datang di saat semua terlambat dan kini aku merasakannya. Dulu aku menyia-nyiakannya yang begitu mencintaiku. Selalu membuatnya terluka dan menangis. Sekarang lihatlah, saat aku terluka aku datang padanya dan mengemis cintanya. Berharap dia memaafkanku dan mau kembali dalam pelukanku.

Kau benar-benar memalukan Sabaku Gaara!. Teriakku dalam hati.

Benar, aku memang memalukan.

Aku menunduk.

Memandang secangkir kopi yang tidak lagi mengepulkan uap panas. Beberapa kali aku menghembuskan nafas. Pernahkah kau mendengar bahwa sekali menghembuskan nafas maka kebahagianmu akan menghilang satu. Tapi apa peduliku, bagiku semua kebahagiaanku sudah menghilang.

Ah, andai saja mesin waktu itu benar adanya aku pasti akan mengulang waktu agar tidak melakukan kesalahan bodoh itu. Ingatanku berputar kembali ke 3 tahun lalu. Saat-saat terburuk dalam hidupku. Saat aku salah mengambil keputusan dan menghancurkan segalanya.

Waktu itu, pernikahanku dan Naruto memasuki tahun kedua. Ah, apakah aku sudah mengatakannya? Aku dan Naruto berteman sejak kecil. Saat kami SMA aku menembaknya dan kemudian setelah lulus kuliah aku melamarnya. Kembali ke cerita, usia pernikahanku mencapai dua tahun. Suatu hari dia memperkenalkan temannya padaku. Sakura Haruno namanya. Gadis cantik dengan rambut berwarna merah mudah. Kata Naruto mereka teman kuliah. Pantas saja aku tak mengenalnya karena aku beda universitas dengan istriku ini. Naruto memintaku untuk menjadikan Sakura sebagai sekretarisku karena kebetulan sekretaris lamaku mengundurkan diri karena harus mengikuti suaminya keluar negeri.

Setengah tahun gadis itu bekerja dengan baik sebagai sekretarisku. Hubungan kami kian dekat berhubung aku sangat sibuk dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor. Dia adalah wanita yang baik, lembut dan pekerja keras. Aku kagum padanya yang gigih dan giat bekerja. Entah sejak kapan kekagumanku pada gadis itu berubah jadi cinta atau mungkin saat itu aku salah mengartikannya sebagai cinta. Entahlah, akupun tidak tau.

Ternyata bukan aku saja yang merasakan perasaan itu. Ternyata juga merasakan hal yang sama, ia membalas perasaanku. Perselingkuhan, aku mulai jarang pulang ke rumahku dengan Naruto dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura. Namun tidak sekalipun Naruto marah padaku. Ia sangat mempercayaiku, mempercayai suaminya yang bodoh ini. Kadang aku merasa bersalah dan kasihan padanya. Bagaimanapun aku sudah mengenal Naruto hampir 10 tahun tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan yang sudah terlanjur tumbuh ini. Sampai suatu hari semua terbongkar. . .

**-Flashback-**

"Ne, Gaara-kun." Kata Naruto sambil memasangkan dasi di leherku.

"Ya?."

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Kaa-san di Konoha." Katanya lagi sambil merapikan dasi yang dipasangkannya ke leherku. "Ka-san sedang sakit."

"Berapa lama?." Tanyaku.

"Hmm, 3 hari." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku untuk Kaa-san ne." Naruto tersenyum. Jika kuingat kembali itu adalah senyum terakhir yang kulihat darinya karena setelah itu dia memergokiku sedang bercumbu dengan Sakura di rumah kami, di ranjang kami.

"Sakura, bisa kau ke rumah sekarang? . . . Naruto sedang pergi ke rumah orang tuanya . . . kutunggu ya."

Tidak sampai 30 menit gadis itu datang. Dan aku segera mengajaknya ke kamarku – ah maksudku ke kamarku dan Naruto. And we do this and that. Kalian taulah maksudku. Kami begitu asyik hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto di ambang pintu kamar. Yah, dia kembali karena ada barang yang tertinggal. Aku masih ingat betapa ia tampak terluka dan kecewa. Aku tau aku salah tapi sekali lagi keegoisanku mengalahkan rasa bersalahku. Ia masih mencoba bertahan menghadapi kelakuanku yang semakin buruk hingga suatu hari aku memberinya surat cerai laknat itu.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai." Kataku sembari meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas di meja di depannya. Yah, aku sudah mengurus beberapa berkas perceraian hari ini.

"Ke-kenapa?."

"Maafkan aku. Aku mencintai Sakura."

"Tidak bisakah kita memulainya dari awal? Aku akan menjadi istri yang lebih baik. Aku . . ."

"Maafkan aku Naruto." Kataku saat itu sambil menggeleng. "Sakura hamil."

Aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang tampak terluka dan sedih. Naruto langsung menandatangi surat cerai yang kusodorkan padanya dengan wajah yang berlinang airmata.

**-Flashback end-**

Aku sempat di hajar oleh kakak-kakakku setelah tau aku sudah bercerai dengan Naruto dan malah berselingkuh dengan Sakura. Tapi sekali lagi rasa cintaku pada wanita itu membuatku buta akan segalanya terlebih ia tengah mengandung anakku. Anak yang selalu kuinginkan. Ya, kuakui aku menceraikan Naruto karena menganggap dia tidak bisa memberikan keturunan padaku. Meski tanpa restu dari keluargaku aku tetap melamar Sakura. Aku dan Sakura tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen mewah yang kubeli untuk kami berdua. Hubungan kami baik dan penuh cinta. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura mulai menampakkan sifat aslinya. Kami selalu bertengkar dan bertengkar. Sampai suatu hari . . .

**-Flashback-**

Aku pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Aku berniat memberinya kejutan dan tidak lupa aku membeli sebuket mawar merah sebagai tanda cintaku pada Sakura, wanita yang akan menjadi ibu dari anakku. Aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku karena kemarin aku membentaknya saat kami bertengkar. Aku seharusnya lebih memahaminya. Dia sedang hamil sekarang jadi wajar kalau emosinya labil.

Aku melangkah masuk ke apartemen mewah tempatku dan Sakura tinggal sekarang. Aku tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sakura saat aku memberinya kejutan dan mengajaknya candlelight dinner. Tapi senyumku menghilang saat mendengar suara aneh dari kamarku dan Sakura. Dan aku tau suara apa itu.

"Sayang, kau hebat sekali bisa menipu di Sabaku itu hmm."

"Tentu saja, dia bodoh sekali bisa terjerat padaku dan saat aku mengatakan aku hamil dia langsung melamarku dan menceraikan Naruto. Hahaha benar-benar bodoh."

"Tapi apa anak yang kau kandung itu benar-benar anakku? Kau juga tidur dengannya kan?."

"Ck, kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku selalu menggunakan pengaman saat tidur dengannya dan terlebih aku tidak mau mengandung anak dari laki-laki yang tidak kucintai. Aku akan menggunakan anak kita untuk mendapatkan hartanya. Setelah itu kita akan hidup kaya raya dan bahagia selamanya."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku saat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Jadi selama ini Sakura menipuku? Hanya mengincar hartaku? Anak yang dikandungnya bukan anakku?.

"Kau benar-benar licik sayang."

BRAKKKK!

Mereka tampak terkejut saat aku berdiri di ambang pintu dengan marah. Mereka terlihat langsung kelabakan memakai baju untuk menutup tubuh telanjangnya.

"Ga-gaara-kun aku bisa jelaskan. Aku . . ."

"Tidak perlu!. Pergi kalian dari sini!." Kataku dingin.

Aku memandang jijik wanita berambut merah muda yang sempat mengambil hatiku. Ia terus memohon padaku agar bisa tinggal disini bersamaku. Terus menyakinkanku bahwa anak yang dikandungnya adalah anakku. Lalu apa aku peduli? Tentu saja tidak. Aku mengusirnya dan pria –yang entah siapa dia- untuk pergi dari apartemen mewah milikku. Well, setidaknya aku belum terlalu bodoh untuk mengatasnamakan apartemen yang kutinggali dengan nama wanita jalang itu.

**-Flashback End-**

Aku benar-benar menyesal karena jatuh oleh pesona wanita jalang seperti Haruno Sakura. Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana nasib wanita itu maka aku akan menjawab bahwa aku sudah mengenyahkannya. Bukan hanya dari hidupku tapi juga dari kota ini. Dia akan kubuat menyesal telah berani bermain-main dengan seorang Sabaku. Aku telah memblacklist namanya dan Shimura Sai –pria yang kulihat bercumbu dengannya di apartemenku- dan memerintahkan untuk tidak memberi pekerjaan pada kedua orang itu. Dia ingin menjadi kaya raya dengan memanfaatkanku huh? Akan buat wanita jalang itu merasakan yang sebaliknya, menjadi gelandangan yang hina dan menjijikkan.

Sejak itu aku mencari keberadaan Naruto. Aku menemui keluargaku dan mengakui kesalahanku. Aku beruntung mereka masih mau memaafkanku meski kadang mereka sering bersikap dingin da acuh padaku. Aku juga menemui keluarga Naruto untuk menanyakan keberadaannya. Tapi yang kudapat hanya pukulan dan makian dari Kyubi, kakak lelaki Naruto. Sayangnya tidak ada satupun yang mau memberitahukan keberadaan Naruto padaku. Tidak satupun bahkan keluargaku.

Bukan hal yang mudah untuk menjumpainya lagi. Perlu waktu yang lama untukku agar dapat menemukan Naruto. Aku bahkan harus menyewa detektif untuk mencari keberadaan wanita yang telah kulukai itu. aku tau keluargaku dan keluarga Namikaze selalu menghalang-halangiku untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku sadar bahwa akulah yang salah. Mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang sangat menyayangi Naruto dan tidak ingin gadis itu terluka karena perbuatanku.

Sungguh beberapa tahun ini merupakan tahun terberat dalam hidupku. Berulang kali kali aku mengatakan menyesal dan berharap bisa mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk menebus semua kesalahanku pada Naruto. Sampai suatu hari aku berhasil menemukannya. Yah, setelah 3 tahun, akhirnya aku berhasil menemukannya.

**-Flashback-**

"Konoha?." Tanyaku pada pria berwajah ular itu. Orochimaru, seorang detektifswasta yang akan melakukan apapun demi uang.

Pria itu meletakkan sebuah amplop coklat di hadapanku. Itu adalah hasil penyelidikannya selama ini. "Bukan hal yang mudah menyelidiki wanita ini, terlebih akses kami dihalangi oleh keluargamu dan Namikaze." Pria ular itu menjelaskan panjang lebar padaku bagaimana susahnya ia mendapat informasi tentang Naruto. "Sepertinya kau sudah terlambat . . . Sudahlah, mana uangku. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku. Sekarang mana imbalanku?."

Aku meletakkan sebuah amplop coklat tebal yang kuambil dari balik jasku kemudian melepasrnya di meja. "Sesuai perjanjian kita."

Pria itu mengambilnya lalu membukanya. Tidak lama tampak seringaian di wajah pucatnya. "Ok, senang berbisnis dengan anda tuan Sabaku." Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan sendiri di meja restoran ini.

**-Flashback End-**

Aku memandang keluar café itu. kulihat Naruto sedang berjalan menghampiri seorang pria berambaut raven. Aku tau siapa dia. Dia adalah orang yang mengikatmu saat ini. Orang yang memilikimu. Orang yang menyematkan cincin platina di jari manismu menggantikan cincin emas yang dulu pernah kau pakai selama 3 tahun.

Cincin pernikahan kita.

Aku tau.

Aku sudah terlambat.

Sangat sangat sangat terlambat.

Saat membaca laporan itu.

Saat melihat foto bahagiamu dengan suami dan anak.

Anak?

Ya anak.

Anak yang selalu kuinginkan sudah kau miliki dengan orang lain.

Seharusnya anak-anak itu menjadi anak-anak kita jika saja aku tidak terlalu bodoh dan sedikit bersabar saat itu.

Kau tau Naruto, hatiku benar-benar hancur saat melihat sebuah cincin platina melingkar di jari manismu.

Itu adalah tanda bahwa kau sudah memiliki cinta yang lain.

Bahwa kau sudah tidak membutuhkan diriku lagi.

Padahal aku . . .

.

.

Sangat membutuhkanmu

.

.

.

Aku kembali menghela nafas. Well, pepatah memang selalu benar bahwa penyesalan akan datang di saat semua sudah terlambat. Sebanyak apapun aku menyesal, Naruto tidak akan pernah mau kembali padaku. Dan aku tau ini semua karena kesalahanku sendiri.

Hari beranjak sore. Akupun berdiri dari tempatku duduk berniat pergi dari café itu.

Byurrrr!

Cairan itu membasahi jas bagian dadaku.

"Ah! Sumisasen. Sumimasen!."

Seorang pelayan wanita tampak mebungkuk meminta maaf padaku. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan ketakutan. Helaian rambut coklatnya tampak berantakan karena berulang kali membungkuk. Seorang pria, yang sepertinya manager café ini datang dan memarahi gadis itu. aku mengatakan bahwa gadis itu tidak bersalah karena aku yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berbalik hingga menabrak gadis itu. Setelah menjelaskan duduk perkaranya dan memastikan gadis itu tidak dipecat, aku segera berjalan keluar café itu.

Udara dingin menerpa tubuhku. Aku mengeratkan jaket yang melekat di tubuhku dan berjalan dengan cepat ke mobil milikku yang kuparkir di dekat café itu.

"Tuan!."

Aku membalikkan badanku. Gadis itu berlari mengejarku. Aku menaikkan alis kananku tanda tak mengerti. Ia tampak terengah-engah karena mengejarku.

"Terima kasih um berkat anda saya tidak jadi di pecat." Ia kembali membungkuk hormat padaku. Aku merasa senang bisa menolongnya. Kuakui tadi memang kecerobohanku karena tiba-tiba berdiri dan berbalik. Naasnya lagi gadis yang ada dihadapanku ini tepat berada di belakangku. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Hei, wajahnya manis juga. Aku tak sempat memperhatikannya tadi. Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang.

Apa ini? Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan yang seperti ini sejak . . .

"Siapa namamu?."

"Matsuri um. Kagura Matsuri."

Aku tersenyum.

Hey Naruto, bolehkah aku bahagia?

Bolehkah aku bahagia dengan membahagiakan orang lain untuk menebus semua kesalahanku padamu?.

Kurasa ini akan jadi awal yang baru untukku.

**-The end-**

.

.

.


End file.
